Your Star, My Sky
by Feldlerche
Summary: "You'll always be my Sky." Join a young teenaged boy on a journey to discover his lost past, take on the present, and find his future in the Unova Region. Note: Will be Shounen-Ai. Pairing: N/OC. Under Revision.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: This is my first ever story. I decided to do a good old classic (IMHO anyway) - Pokemon! This will be a shounen-ai story. If homosexuality disgusts you, please click on the adorable back button at the top left hand corner of your browser. Thank you.

If there are grammar mistakes, plot holes or any other things that you feel can be improved, feel free to drop me a message. However, I'd appreciate it if it's constructive criticism and not flaming. Thank you! I hope that anyone who reads this will enjoy it!

All characters except for OCs do not belong to me!

* * *

A journey of a thousand miles begin with a single step - Laozi, Chinese Philosopher

* * *

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black, and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

I shot awake as the last word faded from my mind, tears trailing down my flushed cheeks. That haunting lullaby was something that was firmly etched into my memory for some unexplained reason. I've been experiencing this ever since three years ago, when I was found bloodied on the doorstep of a kindly elderly couple in Lacunosa Town , Unova with amnesia. The elderly couple had pitied my twelve-year-old self and took me in, giving me a new name, home and life.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Jayden Ryder, currently fifteen years old. I have vanilla brown hair in gentle spikes that framed my eyes and forehead nicely - Thank god it wasn't ridiculously spiky. I would've resembled a Ferroseed or something equally ridiculous – though it can seem like a messy nest for birds sometimes, according to my 'grandmother'. I decided to leave the hair near my nape – the bottom quarter of my head to be exact - to grow three years ago and now, it reaches the middle of my back. To make sure it doesn't get in my way, I hold it in a loose ponytail with a metal band about an inch long carved with intricate designs found on my person when I appeared on the doorstep of my 'grandparents'.

I stand at a respectable height of 5'7" or about 175cm and have a slender build that I am sometimes teased and bullied about but I shut those people up when I punch them and break their noses, jaws or both. Though I am slim, I do have muscles, just not those bulging kinds you see in perhaps a Machamp from Kanto. My muscles are the wiry kind, suitable for speed though I can still pack a punch as evidenced from above. My eyes are as green as the forest, with slightly longer lashes than usual for males. My eyebrows are slightly thicker than average but still acceptable as normal – Arecus forbid I have thick eyebrows. That would be scary. Extremely so. It'll look like I have Venipedes on my face! –

I generally wear a green short-sleeved T-shirt that fits my torso snugly with an unbuttoned, black military styled crop jacket over it. The long-sleeved crop jacket is double-breasted and reaches the middle of my torso. Black fingerless gloves cover my hands to ensure a better grip while my waist is adorned with a thick, green leather belt holding the black low-rise skinny jeans I'm wearing in place. The belt also has some pouches hanging from the metal loops, where I store my pokéballs, berries and items like potions and antidotes. Covering my feet are black leather shin boots that are laced up with green laces – a pain to put on and take off – and they are also steel toed. To top my rather spiffy – if I do say so myself – outfit off, I add a green bag to hold larger items or for when the pouches on my utility belt are full and I have to place the extra items elsewhere.

I usually have a rather easy-going disposition but I can be surly and a grouch if I'm in a bad mood. I am also rather sarcastic and sardonic most of the time, which may put people off. Most of the teenagers around my age say I'm not fun but I beg to differ. I just have a different opinion of fun compared to those immature twits who just run around screaming like barbarians for battles the moment they get their pokémon or see a trainer. I prefer asking my pokémon if they would like to battle first since I don't want to force them to do something they dislike.

I also like to read books and write stories depending on the occasion, though I usually write tragedies. Another quirk about me is that I have an odd fascination and love for the colour green. Mint green, emerald-green, neon green… As long as it's green in colour, chances are that I'll like it – Yes, even if it's puke green… - Finally, my pride and joy – my observational skills. I am quite the observant person, no gloating intended, and it can seem like I a mind reader because I'll know what you're thinking through your body language. It even works on pokémon!

Talking about pokémon, I prefer training my pokémon and ensuring that they are at a respectable level with proficient attacks. Well, I'd do that if I had a pokémon. Anyhow, I like the peace and quiet of nature and I generally prefer seeing pokémon in their natural habitats rather than waste their lives away in the hands of those foolish trainers who treat their pokémon like objects or slaves or Arecus forbid, abuse their pokémon. However, I wouldn't mind if the pokémon are in the hands of trainers who cherish them and treat them like family or friends. It's a pity that those types of trainers are diminishing rapidly. Also, somehow, certain types of pokémon have an aversion to me. Generally, bug types, poison types and psychic types hate me with a burning passion. Even those whose subtypes are any of the three above will dislike me. Seriously, it's tried and proven.

Well, that ends my not so mini monologue about my insignificant self. Oh, and did I mention that I'm going on a pokémon journey soon, so I need to head to Nuvema Town? I didn't? Oh well, now you know. Hmm..? The reason for going on a journey? Well, the kindly old couple that took me in passed away from old age and the last thing they told me was to shoot for Championship in the Pokémon League to fulfil the dream in their place. I'm not one to disrespect the wishes of the near dying so naturally, I agreed and my foster grandparents passed away peacefully, leaving me with some money, a fully furnished house – food and supplies included – and a battered pokéball holding their hopes and dreams. Apparently, they knew that they were dying soon so they got a pokémon for me to accompany me on my journey to the far-flung Nuvema Town and through my journey in Unova. Aren't they awesome? It's a pity they died. I wished they could have lived longer but such is life.

I did get a rather large shock when I saw the pokémon gramps and grandma got me – an Eevee. It was an extremely rare pokémon in Unova and you either had to travel to other regions – which are very far away – for buy it for a ridiculous price. It was a wonder how my foster grandparents got this Eevee and I felt very grateful towards the old couple who could have just left me to die elsewhere or just tossed me to someone else. They treated me like I was their own, blood-related grandson and I could only wish that they were my real grandparents. I whispered a soft prayer of thanks to the old couple and looked at my Eevee who was staring at me with a bored gaze.

I gave a small, unsure smile to the fox-like pokémon.

"Let's be good friends and comrades on this journey, okay?" I asked the small pokémon.

Unexpectedly, it rolled its eyes at me in a gesture of 'what kind of sappy nonsense is this?' and made an expression that screamed 'but I will accept this just this once' and nodded its head in acceptance of being comrades with me rather loftily. I snorted at it's amusing and spunky behaviour before picking the Eevee up and holding it with my arms stretched out in front of me. The little pokémon gave a grunt of annoyance and glared at me with a 'what the hell are you doing?' expression, which looked cute rather than fierce. I gave a small laugh which seemed to displease the Eevee since it attempted to bite my finger but failed.

"Momentai, Eevee, momentai. Any, I wanted to know if you're a male or female. Some pokémon hate to be called the wrong gender so I'd rather not risk it with you." I explained, placing the disgruntled pokémon back onto the ground.

Eevee gave me an 'oh, really?' look before lifting up its hind leg and staring at its genitals – which I could clearly see belonged to a male – and giving me a deadpan face of 'Oh lookie here, I have balls. I'm like so totally NOT A MALE.' I gave a wide smile at the sarcastic little pokémon and rolled my eyes fondly at the pokémon.

"No need to be such a sarcastic little Eevee, though I think we'll get along just fine. Do you want a name?" I asked.

He gave me a look of 'Duh, are you a nitwit or something?' I rolled my eyes at the sassy Eevee and started to list out various names ranging from Fluffy to Freyr to Zack, all of which were met with expressions of disdain, disgust or anger and annoyance. I was just about to give up on naming my picky new friend before a name popped up in my mind.

"How about Eon? It sounds cool yet should be sophisticated enough for Your Picky Highness." I asked, teasing the Eevee who gave me a holier-than-thou expression.

Eevee seemed to be considering the name deeply, cocking his head to one side with faraway eyes. I smirked at how adorable he looked but I'd never say it out loud or else I'd get my hand bitten off. No thanks. Finally, the Eevee seemed to have made a decision and nodded his head rather regally, giving me an expression of 'Fine, I'll deign myself to be called that ridiculous name. You better be grateful, worm.' I just snorted at the newly named Eon before carrying it and placing it onto my shoulder. Eon inspected my shoulder before deeming it to be a worthy enough spot to ride on and settled himself down.

"Well, let's go find Draco. He should be at the pokémon centre." I told Eon, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'whatever floats your boat.'

With that, I took the first step of my long journey and unwittingly, into my destiny.

* * *

Song used: Boats and Birds - Gregory and the Hawk

Important Note: I will not (at least attempt not) create a Gary Stu or a Mary Sue. If I seem to be heading towards that path, please inform me.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Once again, this will be a shounen-ai story. If homosexuality disgusts you, please click on the adorable back button at the top left hand corner of your browser. Thank you.

If there are grammar mistakes, plot holes or any other things that you feel can be improved, feel free to drop me a message. Constructive criticism will be taken into consideration while flaming will be ignored and used to roast vegetables for my bunnies. Thanks. Please enjoy the story!

I own nothing but my OCs!

* * *

Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend. - Albert Camus

* * *

Where we last left off:

"Well, let's go find Draco. He should be at the Pokémon centre." I told Eon, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'whatever floats your boat.'

With that, I took the first step of my long journey and unwittingly, into my destiny.

* * *

Draco is the son of gramps and grandma. He's a Dragon master who has travelled extensively in many regions. Draco has a Haxorus, a Dragonite, a Salamence, a Gabite and two pokémon he wouldn't give me the names of on his pokémon roster.

In his storage box, Draco keeps an Axew, two Haxorus, a Shelgon, another Salamence, two Dragonair, three Druddigon, a Swablu and a Gible. As you can see, he's a very accomplished Dragon master, not that I think it's wonderful or anything...

Apparently, Draco also beat the Unova and Hoenn League, and almost beat the Sinnoh League – but failed by just an inch! – He was travelling in Johto when he heard the news of gramps' and grandma's deaths . What? Why am I talking about him in detail? I-It's not like I admire him or anything! Really! He's just a prominent figure that's all!

I trotted at a steady pace, humming the lullaby that was stuck in my mind. Whenever I tried to remember how I know it, all I got were flashes of tea green and streaks of red and black. A child's voice also came to mind several times but I just couldn't remember anything beyond that. How I hate my amnesia... Soon, the pokémon centre came into view and a man with copper-red hair and ecru orbs was leaning against the wall of the pokémon centre.

He was well-built and stands at a formidable 6'3 or 190cm, making me feel like a dwarf next to him. He still kept his youthful looks despite being in his late thirties with a not a single strand of white hair in his head of lush and shaggy copper brown hair. He also maintains a neatly kept moustache. He generally wears a black leather trench coat over a black muscle shirt with a dragon tooth pendant. His white leather grommet belt stands out and holds in place black leather pants and knee-high leather boots. You can obviously see where most of my fashion sense comes from…

Draco grinned widely when he saw me, waving me over. I gave a reluctant smile back while Eon flat-out ignored him, deeming Draco unimportant. I quickened my pace and soon found him towering over me.

"How's it going, laddie? You have a long journey ahead of you! I'll bring you to Nuvema Town first or you'll get yourself killed trying to get there! The pokémon around here are pretty tough, with levels around their high forties and low fifties. Your Eevee is only at level eight." Draco guffawed, slapping my back in a manly gesture of welcome.

I bit back a groan of pain and forced out a word of thanks, grumbling about his excessive use of force under my breath before he produced a pokéball.

"Come on out, Drake!" He called, summoning his Salamence from the pokéball.

Drake flew out and landed with a rather loud thump and gave a roar before looking at Draco for commands. Draco whispered something in Drake's ear before hopping up onto Drake's back and motioning for me to get on as well. I attempted to clamber up onto the giant pokémon and managed to so rather clumsily, to my embarrassment. Eon outright laughed at me, the little bastard. Eon became grumpy though, when Draco told me to keep him into his pokéball or else he'll fly off when Salamence takes off since Eon's still tiny. Eon gave me a disgruntled look at my laughter but accepted my returning of him back into his pokéball, ignoring my cackle of 'It's Karma!'

I clutched Draco's back, steeling myself for the flight ahead. Draco gave Drake the command and beating his powerful wings, Drake took to the skies. He flew at high speeds, causing the wind to whistle past. I clutched onto Draco tighter in fear of being blown off Drake's back. Draco gave a mighty, rumbling laugh of amusement at my fear before telling me to enjoy the feeling of flying and that we'll reach Nuvema Town in about four hours at 1 o'clock in the afternoon. I gave a shout of agreement and I proceeded to look down below for the next four hours, seeing cities and towns, grassland and sea passing by and fading from my view with each beat of Drake's powerful wings.

After the tiring flight, we landed at a grassy area just outside of Nuvema Town with a giant thump, dust flying up at the landing of Drake. I hopped off Drake rather slowly; my legs numb after four hours of non-stop high-speed flight. On the other hand, Draco hopped off, fresh as a daisy and recalled Drake into his pokéball after thanking Drake for his hard work. This snapped me out of my daze and I then proceeded to call out Eon, who stared at me with an expression of 'Finally time for me to come out?' before hopping up onto my shoulder.

Draco brought me to a rather large and modern building with the sign 'Juniper Pokémon Lab'. He opened the door without ceremony, striding in casually while I followed behind meekly. Eon's face was carved with a scowl at the loud slam which irritated his rather sensitive hearing. In the lab, I saw an affronted boy with dark blue hair and glasses and a nervous girl with blonde hair and a green beret. Standing in front of them was an annoyed woman with brown hair and a light blue lab coat.

"Hey, Juniper! I've brought my kid! Sorry I'm a little late!" Draco bellowed, shoving me forward, jostling Eon in the process.

Eon gave an offended hiss and jumped into my arms so that he could be protected from Draco's roughness. I flushed at being at the centre of the attention of three strangers and gave an apprehensive smile while Eon huffed and looked away, ignoring the three. The blonde girl shot me a cheerful grin while the boy with glasses snorted but gave me a microscopic smile. The woman, Juniper, rolled her eyes at Draco but gave me a welcoming smile and gestured me to stand forward, in between the two teenagers.

I gulped but moved forward anyway as the two teens stared at my every move. Eon stared back at them disinterestedly, flicking his tail lazily from side to side as his ears twitched. Juniper coughed, bringing our attention back to her.

"Hi there, I've been waiting for you youngsters. Let me introduce myself. My name is –"Juniper began, speaking in a rather formal tone.

"Professor Juniper? We know your name." The boy in glasses cut in, rather rudely in my opinion, which I shall keep to myself.

"Come on, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. Also, this young man here might not know my name." Juniper, oops, I mean Professor Juniper added, giving me a knowing look.

Cheren grumbled under his breath but nodded and waited for Professor Juniper to continue. I decided that I might not like him that much but maybe he's a decent person around his friends. The blonde girl gave me a timid smile before turning back to face Professor Juniper. Well, she certainly seems nice, if a little jumpy.

"That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence." Professor Juniper continued, pacing about in front of us and stopped before each one of us once.

"As for why I gave you pokémon," Professor Juniper said, returning back to her original position.

I cocked my head, confused. She didn't give me any… Unless Eon came from her, something which is actually quite possible since she's a professor and would have access to pokémon all over the world. I dismissed the notion though, because it was unlikely that gramps and grandma wouldn't introduce her to me if they knew her.

"It's for the Pokédex, right?" Cheren interrupted again, looking rather pleased that he knew the purpose of this entire assembly.

"Pokédex..?" The blonde girl asked, having a lost look on her face.

Professor Juniper smiled at her but ignored her question and got ready to speak. Meanwhile, I heard the door click shut silently, probably Draco leaving to wait outside. He hates this type of formalities. A good waste of time, Draco had once said.

Eon squirmed restlessly in my arms, wanting to hurry up with it so he could go outside instead of being cooped up in an artificial environment. I petted him to calm him down, to which he responded with a look of 'How dare you touch my glorious fur?! I'll let you off this time because it feels nice.' I gave a small smile of mirth, amused by the prideful little pokémon.

"I am astonished, Cheren. Nice work! You have already studied pokémon extensively, haven't you?" Professor Juniper praised, while I snorted quietly.

Praise for this type of elementary knowledge? The world must be coming to an end! I snorted to myself, deciding to keep my rather impolite comments to myself so that I wouldn't create enemies out of people I'd just met. Though it's not that I really cared about peoples' opinions about me anyway, it'd be better for me in the long run to make a good impression.

"Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake." Professor Juniper said.

The blonde girl smiled gratefully while Cheren snorted in disdain but attempted a smile at the girl. I rolled my eyes in boredom, running my fingers through Eon's fur which really felt nice. I decided that I would do that more often.

"The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the pokémon you encounter! So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the pokémon in the Unova Region! This is my request. Jayden! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?" Professor Juniper delivered enthusiastically, with a wide grin.

I did not want to know how she knew my name, but I'm guessing Draco gave it to her. Well, she seems to be waiting for a reply so I guess I'll go first.

"Yes, I will be honoured to go, Professor Juniper! B-But it's not like I'm doing it for you so don't get any ideas! " I replied, saying the last part harshly with a miniscule blush, Eon deeming the question a stupid one since he gave her a look of 'Like, duh!' but stared at me teasingly.

"Okay, I mean… Yes, Professor!" The girl, now identified as Bianca said nervously with a large smile.

"Thank you very much. Because of you, I can become a pokémon trainer, exactly as I've always wished." Cheren replied gratefully.

Well, I guess Cheren doesn't have a twenty-foot pole stuck up his ass after all. That's rather nice.

"All of you, thanks! You have given me the best possible answer!" Professor Juniper gave us a mega-watt grin and passed each one of us a Pokédex.

"Why don't you three mingle among yourselves to get to know each other first? Meanwhile, I'll prepare some lunch for all of us!" Professor Juniper bustled off into one of the doors at the side of the lab.

The three of us stood in the lab in an awkward silence, Bianca fidgeting while Cheren stared at me hard, as if trying to measure my worth. I decided to do something about it and was about to speak when the main door of the lab slammed open once more.

"Juniper, are you done yet? It's taking quite some time!" The familiar voice of Draco boomed as he strode in.

He stared at the lab devoid of the person he was shouting at before grinning and scratching his face in embarrassment.

"Oops! Didn't know she wasn't here. I'm guessing that she finished with you guys since she's gone. Where is she, by the way?" Draco asked.

"Professor Juniper went to make some lunch for us. She went through that door there." Bianca chirped, pointing to the very door Professor Juniper went through.

"Thanks, little lassie!" With that, Draco walked over the door and entered it, closing it with another thunderous crash.

"Sorry about him… He's always been like that ever since I knew him…" I apologised while Eon jumped out from my grasp onto the cold floor.

"It's alright, I suppose…" Cheren muttered back, pushing up his glasses while Bianca smiled by the side.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you! I'm Bianca and this is Cheren!" Bianca introduced warmly as Cheren gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Jayden and this is Eon." I replied and pointed to my Eevee.

"That's a pretty rare pokémon. How did you get a hold of it?" Cheren asked, eyes gleaming in curiosity.

"Well, my grandparents left him to me as a sort of inheritance when they died. It seems like they wanted me to go on a pokémon journey and become a Champion on their behalf." I said casually, shrugging my shoulders while Bianca went all teary eyed and Cheren's gaze sharpened.

"You have my condolences. I'm actually aiming to be a Champion as well, so we'll be rivals from now on. Don't think I'll be going easy on you just because of your sad story." Cheren said, a determined fire burning in his eyes.

"Oh! I know, why don't we battle each other then? It'd be great practice!" Bianca piped up, looking very excited.

Cheren and I looked at her in surprise before smiling and agreeing to her suggestion.

"I'll go first! Jayden, battle me!" Bianca squealed just before Cheren could open his mouth and demand for me to battle him.

"Let me ask Eon first, since he's going to be the one battling." I said before turning to look at Eon.

"Hey, want to battle with Bianca's and maybe Cheren's pokémon?" I asked politely while Eon considered this course of action.

Cheren and Bianca stood at the side, stupefied at what I was doing. Asking a pokémon if it wanted to battle? Preposterous! Or at least, that's what Cheren's thinking. Bianca just seemed shocked that someone would ask if their pokémon wanted to battle and a little guilty that she didn't ask her own pokémon that question.

I felt a gentle nudge on my shin and knew that Eon had come to a decision. I stared at him in anticipation, hoping that he would agree to battle. Eon nodded his head and gave me a face of 'Of course. I am so going to cream them!' I let out a sigh of relief.

"Eon says he's okay with it. Let's go outside then. I wouldn't want to destroy anything in this lab." I said, walking to the door leading to the warm outdoors.

* * *

We moved to a grassy area with no one in particular and got ready for battle. Bianca and I stood facing each other, with about five or six metres in between us. Cheren stood of at the side, acting as the referee.

"Go Eon!" I commanded and Eon sashayed up to the makeshift battlefield.

"Go, Oshawott!" Bianca called out, a flash emerging from her pokéball.

I took out my Pokédex and pointed it in the direction of the Oshawott in front of Bianca.

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing." The Pokédex read out.

"So we've got to be wary of that Oshawott's reflexes." I muttered to Eon, who nodded in agreement.

I pointed the Pokédex at Eon, curious to see what the Pokédex would say about him.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes." The Pokédex stated.

"Cool! I wonder what attacks Eon has…" I fiddled with the Pokédex.

"Hmm… Eon's at level eight so he knows Tackle, Sand Attack, Tail Whip and Helping Hand." I muttered quietly to myself.

It'd do me no good if my opponent knows what attack my pokémon has after all.

"This will be a one on one battle between Bianca and Jayden. No substitutions allowed. Begin!" Cheren declared.

"Eon, use Sand Attack and then Tail Whip!" I commanded.

Eon dashed towards the Oshawott that was gazing at him warily and proceeded to kick up some dirt and grass into the face of the Oshawott who tried to avoid it but to no avail. Eon then proceeded to slap its furry tail in Oshawott's face, lowering the Oshawott's defence as the Oshawott tried to bat away Eon's tail despite being blinded from the Sand Attack.

"Oh no, Oshawott! Hang in there boy, and use Tackle!" Bianca cried out.

"Crap! Eon, dodge to the side and ram that Oshawott with a Tackle!" I shouted.

The blinded Oshawott attempted to tackle Eon in the direction where Eon's tail was in his face and charged forward. Eon jumped away nimbly but got nicked at the side. Growling, Eon charged angrily at the stumbling Oshawott and rammed it hard, at the side. Oshawott shrieked at the impact and in an attempt to ward off Eon, tackled Eon hard without Bianca's instruction. I bit my finger, trying to think of how to end this battle without injuring Eon even more.

"Eon, kick some dirt into his face with a Sand Attack! Aim for his mouth! And watch out for that tackle!" I shouted.

"Oshawott, try to dodge it!" Bianca shrieked, wringing her hands in worry.

Eon and Oshawott grunted, signifying that they heard out orders. Eon tried to kick some dirt into Oshawott's mouth but was foiled since Oshawott heard the sound of dirt being dug up by Eon's paws and jumped to the side to avoid it. The same happened to the second and third time and I was about to call out to Eon before Eon had an idea. Since there was so much dirt kicked up, Eon decided to use the dirt that was piled up from his Sand Attack and sent the dirt flying straight into the mouth of the unsuspecting Oshawott. The results were beautiful. Oshawott started to sputter and retch to get the dirt out of his mouth.

"Eon, now! Tackle Oshawott as hard as you can!" I yelled.

"Oshawott! Dodge that Tackle and use Tail Whip, followed up by a tackle of your own!" Bianca yelled back.

Eon immediately charged towards Oshawott that was too busy trying to spit the dirt out of his mouth to listen to Bianca, and tackled that Oshawott hard. I could hear the loud impact and winced at how much that Tackle must have hurt. Oshawott gave a sharp cry of pain and fell onto the ground in a faint. Eon panted and gave a victory smirk, sashaying back to me.

"Good job, Eon! I think you levelled up too." I praised, scratching behind Eon's ear, making him purr in delight.

Eon gave me a smug look that screamed 'What else do you expect from someone who's this awesome?' and smirked at me.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" Bianca cried out as she gathered the injured Oshawott in her arms and cradled it to her bosom.

I picked Eon up in my arms and carried it over to Bianca while Cheren walked over to her and inspected Oshawott.

"Is Oshawott okay?" I asked with sincere concern. I hate it when pokémon get hurt. Makes me wonder why I'm battling. Oh right, to fulfil the dying wish of my foster grandparents. Right.

"He's okay, just fainted from the impact of the tackle from Jayden's Eevee. Here, I'll heal it for you." Cheren offered and sprayed some potion on the large bruise, a result of Eon's powerful Tackle attack and gave it a Revive.

Oshawott's eyes fluttered open and it looked around dazedly, wriggling to get out of Bianca's hug. It got back its bearings and shot a look of apology to Bianca for losing the battle, which Bianca didn't notice as she was crying because she was happy that Oshawott was fine. Cheren then gave me a Potion, which I sent him a grateful look for, and I sprayed the potion onto Eon's wounds, healing them.

"Right, now that everyone is okay, we should head back and –" Cheren said, dusting off his pants.

"Wait! Don't you want to battle Jayden?" Bianca asked Cheren.

Cheren froze and pushed his glasses up with a slight frown.

"Yes, but Jayden's probably tired after battling with you so I'll wait –" Cheren began to explain calmly.

"I don't mind battling. I'm sure Eon doesn't too. B-But I'm not doing this so that you won't be disappointed! It's just for Eon to gain experience!" I interrupted and blushed at the end, looking at Eon who gave an approving nod and a smirk at the last part of my attempted explanation.

"In that case, let's battle." Cheren replied and took out his pokéball, his glasses gleaming quite ominously from the reflection of sunlight as he smirked.

* * *

Omake:

"He's okay, just fainted from the impact of the tackle from Jayden's Eevee. Here, I'll heal it for you." Cheren offered and placed his hands directly over the large bruise on Oshawott's body.

A green glow enveloped his hands and the bruise slowly faded to nothing.

"There. This should do it." Cheren stood up and dusted his hands, ignoring the open mouths and dropped jaws of everyone present.

A moment later, Oshawott hopped up energetically, back to his usual self.

"C-Cheren... You.." Bianca was speechless.

"Cheren... How did you generate chakra? Are you secretly from Naruto?! Teach me!" I demanded childishly while Eon shook his head in embarrassment at having a master like this.

Cheren looked both proud and insulted at the same time, a feat that must have been difficult.

"It's not chakra and no, I am not from Naruto. I am a legitimate character born to be your rival!" Cheren said, annoyed.

"Then what was that green glow...?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Oh that...? I'm the designated healer according to the game itself. Apparently I can heal pokemon without any supplies. So its just a healing talent I was born with a.k.a the Healing Hands."

"Uhh... Okay?" Was the simultaneous puzzled replies.

"Look, it's okay if you don't get it. Just let me heal your pokémon. It's my job. Now hand over that Eevee!"


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Usual warnings apply. If homosexuality disgusts you, please click on the adorable back button at the top left hand corner of your browser. Thank you.

If there are grammar mistakes, plot holes or any other things that you feel can be improved, feel free to drop me a message. Constructive criticism will be taken into consideration while flaming will be ignored and used to roast vegetables for my bunnies. Thanks. Please enjoy the story!

I own nothing but my OCs!

* * *

Where we last left off:

"In that case, let's battle." Cheren replied and took out his pokéball, his glasses gleaming quite ominously from the reflection of sunlight as he smirked.

* * *

I gulped at the sinister gleam of Cheren's glasses, feeling nervous and unsure about my decision. Eon stood next to me, tensed with determination and nervous energy thrumming through his tiny body. Eon looked at me and noticed my nervousness. Giving a small little sigh of frustration, Eon butted his head against my leg.

'Fool! Do you have such little faith in my awesome self?' Eon practically glared daggers at me before marching off to his place in the makeshift arena.

I wondered if this was the small pokémon's way of reassuring me as I rushed to catch up with the little spitfire. Cheren was already in position, his pokéball ready while Bianca fidgeted nervously at the side as the referee.

"Go, Eon!"

"Go, Tepig!"

A black and orange pig-like pokémon emerged from the pokéball. Tepig yawned before staring at Eon with its eyes half closed. I sweatdropped slightly and pointed the Pokédex at Tepig.

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. It roasts berries before it eats them."

"Somehow I feel that the last sentence in the Pokédex is rather unnecessary…" I muttered while Eon nodded his head in agreement.

"This will be a one on one battle between Cheren and Jayden. No substitutions allowed. Begin!" Bianca cried out before stepping a few steps backwards rapidly.

"Eon, Sand Attack and then Tackle it!" I commanded.

"Hmph… Changing up your strategy a little huh?" Cheren muttered and pushed his glasses up.

Eon scrutinised the lazy Tepig and kicked up a cloud of dirt and sand at it before running straight in for the kill.

"Tepig, Ember." Cheren ordered calmly.

"Eon, get away from there as fast as you can!" I yelled worriedly.

However, Eon was already within close range of Tepig's Ember attack. Yelping, Eon rolled this way and that way, trying to dodge the small fireballs. He managed to escape relatively unharmed, albeit with singed fur and some burn marks.

"Tepig, use Tackle while it's still disoriented!" Cheren shouted.

Tepig snorted and charged forward at Eon, who had his head down, his features shadowed. I immediately knew what was going through that tiny pokémon's head. And so, I did nothing but panic inwardly for the poor Tepig.

"Jayden, what are you doing? Tepig would hurt Eon badly!" Bianca worried.

"It'll be fine. You'll see. Because –" I stopped when Eon jumped out of the way at the very last second and let Tepig trip over the small rock Eon hid behind him.

Eon snarled angrily at the Tepig, his face twisted in absolute rage. Eon went forward and bit Tepig's tail, hard. Tepig let out a squeal of pain and flailed about to get the enraged pokémon off but to no avail. If anything, it made Eon bite even harder.

"Eon is really, really mad now. I'm more concerned for Tepig…" I continued worriedly while staring at the furious pokémon.

Eon let go of Tepig's tail, causing it to squeal in relief that did not last long. Eon utilised his speed to get a distance away from Tepig before starting its charge forward in an attempt to increase the power of his Tackle attack.

"Tepig! Get away now!" Cheren yelled in a panicked manner.

However, Tepig was too concerned with nursing its precious tail that almost got bitten off to pay any heed to Cheren. With a mini roar of fury, Eon rammed into Tepig hard, using his entire body weight as well as the momentum gained from running to send Tepig flying into the tree a few feet away.

The sound of the impact seemed to be music to Eon's ears since his tail wagged happily. Tepig crumpled to the floor in a dead faint, complete with the swirly eyes and twitching limbs. Eon gave a vulpine smile and sashayed back towards me and started to groom himself.

All was silent for a moment before hell descended.

"Tepig! Are you alright?" Cheren practically screeched as he dashed forwards to his injured pokémon.

Bianca ran forward as well, worried about the injuries Tepig might have suffered.

"Eon! That was too much! You didn't have to slam Tepig into the tree! Go and apologise!" I scolded the Evolution Pokémon.

He sniffed primly and sulkily looked away from me. When I saw Cheren holding Tepig worriedly, almost crying as he did so, I suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Ugh…" I muttered as I tottered unsteadily, oblivious to Eon's concerned expression.

Suddenly, a sea of images assaulted my mind. I saw a young boy with tea green hair crying over a Venipede who was unmoving, likely due to the numerous lacerations over its small body. Next to him was another boy with vanilla brown hair, sobbing over a mutilated Patrat. This made my heart ache and my head hurt, as if trying to remember something. I was quite sure that the vanilla brown haired boy was me, but who was the other boy?

The next scene depicted the two boys running from a small mob of people, clutching injured pokémon in their tiny arms. Since they were only children, the mob of adults easily caught up and started to attack them and the pokémon they carried. The cries of the innocent struck a chord deep within me as I felt the phantom pain of being attacked. The two boys were apologising profusely, not to the mob, but to the pokémon for failing to protect them from their abusers as tears trailed down their pudgy cheeks.

After that, a year or two might have passed since the two boys looked a little older. The boys were in a huge toy room, tending to a few ill and injured pokémon, tears slipping down their faces as they wrapped the pokémon in bandages and fed them berries. The pokémon ate the berries and accepted their care gratefully, giving pained smiles and empty eyes that spoke of maltreatment and abuse from their previous owners.

The memories after that blurred into one and image after image assaulted me, ranging from people torturing the pokémon sadistically to people hurting the two boys for protecting the pokémon. I distinctly remember myself shouting hoarse for those people to stop the abuse, the torture and everything before fuzzy blackness crept up from the edge of my vision and engulfed me completely, drowning me in the black abyss.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw a white ceiling and found myself on a bed. Ignoring the slight numbness of my body, I struggled to get up to see the room I was in, without much success until I felt someone steadying me, causing me to freeze and thrash around.

"No… No! Go away, go away, go away! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt me! We were just protecting them! Get lost! Stop hurting us!" I screamed with all my might as the previous scenes went through my mind like a film in the theatre.

"He's going into shock! Hold him down!" Someone shouted.

The words made me struggle even harder and swing my arms and feet around to hit anyone who tried to hold me down. Suddenly, I felt a crushing pressure on top of me, pinning me down to the bed. I could only yell louder and thrash about even more before a prickling sensation went up from my arm and I saw nothing but the sea of black again.

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light of the room.

"Where am I…?" I asked no one in particular as I managed to sit up and look around the room.

"Are you feeling okay? Don't sit up yet!" A high-pitched voice advised worriedly.

I turned around to the source of the voice only to see a Chansey waddling over as quickly as it could, a worried frown on its face.

"D-Did you just t-talk…?" I croaked incredulously.

"H-Huh? You can understand me?" The Chansey looked rather surprised and flabbergasted.

"Um… You're speaking to me like how humans speak to each other…" I explained slowly.

"Oh my, I could never speak the human tongue! It's far too complicated!" The pokémon replied with a smile.

"So you're saying I can understand what pokémon say…?"

"Indeed. How else would you explain this?" The Chansey waved its stubby arm in the air.

Suddenly, I remembered that the two boys from my memories could understand and speak to pokémon as naturally as they spoke to humans.

'Perhaps I triggered my latent ability from the past…?' I could not help but wonder.

"Anyway, would you like some food and drinks? The pokémon and humans here make some mean food, if I do say so myself." Chansey offered.

"Um… I'm not at all hungry or thirsty, and it's kind of awkward to ask this, but what's your name and gender…? I'm not too good at looking at pokémon objectively so I always have this insane need to know…" I mumbled shyly with a small blush.

"Oh! That's alright! I'm Rosey, though I'm a male… The nurses really don't have a good naming sense…" Rosey muttered under his breath.

I could only laugh at the Chansey, who soon joined me in my laughter as well.

"Well, ain't you two having a ball of a time here?" A voice boomed.

"Draco!" I cried out, startled.

"Glad you're feeling better kiddo! You passed out right after a match with the boy with them glasses! What happened?" Draco asked with no small amount of concern.

"I had quite a few flashbacks… Most of them bad, with only some good ones… After that, I woke up and was able to speak to pokémon like I did in my memories… I wonder what type of person I was in the past…" I answered quietly as I twiddled with my fingers.

Silence lapsed for a period of time before Draco spoke up again.

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling well enough to tell me about what happened… You used to just clam up in the past." Draco gave a giant smile.

"Yeah…" I muttered softly and stared at Rosey, who was shuffling about awkwardly.

"How about some food? I'll go get you some." Draco offered and stood up.

"I'm not really hungry or thirsty though… I've already rejected Rosey's offer…" I replied.

"You're only saying that 'cause you don't want to trouble us, right? It's no trouble at all! I'll get you some food in a jiffy! I heard that the food here tastes quite good!" Draco slapped my back hard, causing Rosey to wince, before running off for some grub.

"I-Is your back feeling okay?" Rosey asked worriedly.

"It's as good as it's ever going to get…" I muttered as I rubbed my sore back.

"Excuse us." A voice cut through the room before Cheren and Bianca appeared, with their pokémon and Eon in tow.

"How are you feeling? You really worried us when you passed out suddenly!" Bianca cried out and fussed over me.

"I'm feeling much better… How is Tepig? I'm really sorry about Eon…" I apologised to Cheren as sincerely as I could.

"Tepig's fine, as you can see." Cheren gestured towards a half asleep Tepig in his arms.

"That's good…" I heaved a sigh of relief.

Eon hopped up onto my bed and stared at me. He pawed and butted his head against my body before deeming me alright and curling up by my feet.

"Eon, did you apologise?" I asked the Evolution Pokémon.

"Yes, I did… Tepig said that he didn't mind at all." Eon sulked and looked away.

"That's good, I'm glad you apologised." I smiled and stroked the surprised fox-like pokémon.

"H-Huh? How could you understand what Eon just said?" Bianca asked, looking extremely confused while Cheren had a raised brow.

"Um… I'm just very good at reading the body language of pokémon." I replied evasively, not trusting them enough to tell them of my ability yet.

"I see. It makes sense I guess, since you do have a legend like Draco as your uncle." Cheren stated thoughtfully.

"Excuse me!" A feminine voice called out cheerfully.

"Ah! I'm glad that you're feeling better, Jayden!" Nurse Joy said happily upon seeing me up.

Somehow, the name felt extremely wrong but I ignored that unsettling feeling and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. But isn't this a pokémon centre…? Where exactly am I?" I questioned.

"We're in Accumula Town. We brought you here since we were worried that something serious might have caused your unconsciousness but luckily it's nothing serious." Cheren explained.

"I'm terribly sorry for the trouble…" I apologised, not able to do anything else.

"It's alright! We're just glad that you're okay!" Bianca assured me with a sweet smile.

"That's right, boy! You barely weigh a feather! Now eat up the food I got for you!" Draco emerged and set down a tray piled high with food.

"I can't possibly finish this much food!" I protested.

"By hook or by crook, you have to finish it! Don't be wasteful!" Draco smiled.

"Ugh… Some help please, Cheren, Bianca, Eon, Oshawott and Tepig?" I begged and did my best puppy dog eyes.

"A-Alright! Alright! Just stop giving us those doe eyes!" Cheren yelled as he flailed his arm, a healthy blush on his face.

"Thank you! I am forever in your debt…" I gave a grateful smile.

'Heh, suckers! It always works!' I thought gleefully.

The six of us, including me sat down and tucked into the admittedly delicious food. Surprisingly, the one who ate the most was Oshawott, who was still munching away after five of us groaned and mumbled that we were too full to even take another bite.

"How does he pack all of that away…?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'd like to know that too…" Cheren added, equally incredulous.

"Excuse me again!" Nurse Joy called out with Rosey waddling in after her.

"You can be discharged now! Mr Draco has already signed out for you." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. Thank you too, Rosey. You helped me a lot." I thanked the Nurse Joy who had her jaw dropped and a blushing Chansey.

"Who on earth is Rosey?" Cheren asked, puzzled.

"How did you know Rosey's name? I am quite sure I didn't give it to you." Nurse Joy questioned, bewildered as well.

"Rosey is the Chansey that's behind Nurse Joy now. To answer Nurse Joy's question, Draco told me his name." I stated nonchalantly.

"That makes sense. I did tell Draco about Rosey since Rosey is the darling of our pokémon centre after all!" Nurse Joy beamed.

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better now, Jayden." A voice said, startling everyone present.

"Professor Juniper!" Bianca squawked.

"Since you're better, let's get ready for some lessons I'm going to have to teach all of you, okay?" Professor Juniper clapped her hands together cheerfully.

"Sure. Just let me get changed…" I shooed everyone but Eon out.

I stripped off the revealing hospital gown – I did not need my buttocks to be on display for the world, thank you very much – and changed into my usual clothes but decided to leave the jacket off. I dug around for my green bag and found it lying forlornly in the corner. Stuffing my jacket inside, I picked up Eon and set him on my shoulder, ignoring his expression of surprise at the number of scars I had on my body, and set off to the lobby of the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

"Sorry if I kept you guys waiting." I walked over as quickly as possible without jostling Eon.

"We didn't wait long at all. Now let's begin the first lesson! We're at the perfect place anyway!" Professor Juniper smiled widely.

"Lesson one will be about the Pokémon Centre! If your pokémon's health points are low or if they have fainted, head over to Nurse Joy to get her to heal your pokémon." She started.

"It'll be done in a jiffy!" Nurse Joy chirped.

"Yes. Now, we'll move on to the PC. You see that machine next to Nurse Joy's counter? That's where you can store or withdraw the pokémon you've caught. Do you know why you need that?" Professor Juniper quizzed.

"Because you can only carry six pokémon at one go." Cheren answered quickly.

"Bingo! Also, sometimes you might need to switch your pokémon party around so the PC will be a very useful machine! Next, we'll head to the blue counter over there."

"This is the PokéMart. It's a great place where you can buy recovery items like Potions and other things like Mail and Pokéballs. You may try out the various points in the lesson. When you're done, meet me outside for lesson two!" Professor Juniper announced before walking out of the Pokémon Centre.

"I'll go and try the PC." Cheren wandered off.

"I'm going to buy some stuff. What are you going to do, Jayden?" Bianca asked.

"I'm going to buy some stuff too. You can go first." I offered.

"Thanks! Let's see… I'll buy some Pokéballs and Potions…" Bianca told the salesperson.

"Certainly! Here you go!"

"I'll go meet Professor Juniper outside. I'm not really interested in the PC…" Bianca smiled and strolled off.

"What do you have here, Mister?" I asked.

"We have Potions and Pokéballs! Essential supplies I'll say!" The shopkeeper declared.

I could not help but sigh at the meagre items available. I already had some pokéballs and a few potions from Draco so I'm good to go, for now.

"Thank you but I already have those. I'll buy more when I run out." I gave a smile before running out to meet Professor Juniper.

Bianca and Cheren were already there. I quickly joined them and the three of us followed Professor Juniper who headed to Route 1.

"Lesson two. I'll teach you how to catch pokémon! Please observe." She announced before heading into a large patch of tall grass.

"Professor Juniper!" I called out.

"Yes, Jayden?" She asked curiously.

"Um… May I be excused from this lesson? I've already learnt how to capture pokémon from Draco…" I mumbled uncomfortably.

"Of course! Off you go then!" She smiled, albeit a somewhat strained one.

I heaved a sigh of relief and gave a bow of thanks before running off to the pokémon centre. I did not want to hear wild pokémon in pain. No thanks, sir and madam. I do not need more nightmares. I decided to explore Accumula Town instead. As I wandered, I saw a large space with benches. Feeling curious, I asked a passer-by what that space was used for.

"Oh, that? It's the town square. We have various purposes for it. You can use it as a park or to train your pokémon." She kindly explained.

"Thank you!" With that, I decided to try and train Eon in the town square.

"Wanna train, Eon?" I asked the bored Eevee on my shoulder.

"Oh, so you're finally talking to me now?" He muttered but nodded his head.

"Well sorry I was focusing on Professor Juniper's lessons." I rolled my eyes back at him.

He gave a snort but sat by my feet, waiting for me to give instructions.

"What would you like to train in – accuracy, speed or dodging?" I asked Eon.

"Since dodging would probably involve sharp, pointy objects hurled at me and speed will probably tire me out, I'll pick accuracy." Eon decided after a lengthy and unneeded explanation.

"Erm… Right…" I sweatdropped and nodded my head slowly.

And so, the tort- I mean training began.

* * *

Omake:

"Excuse us." A voice cut through the room before Cheren and Bianca appeared, with their pokémon and Eon in tow.

"Cheren! Why didn't you heal me? You're the designated healer!" I whined indignantly, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Well excuse me for allowing the plot to finally move forward a little." Cheren rolled his eyes.

Bianca and all the pokémon gasped.

"What?" Cheren snapped irritatedly.

"Y-You just broke the fourth wall!" Bianca pointed a shaky finger at him.

"So?" Cheren raised an eyebrow.

"It's against the rules!" Bianca protested.

"What rules?" I asked cluelessly.

"This one! It's on page 187, line number 6." Bianca tossed a book at me.

Her aim was either very stellar or extremely poor since it hit me right on the head, knocking me out like a light.

"Oops." Bianca smiled sheepishly while Cheren and the other pokémon snorted with laughter.


End file.
